New Hampshire x The World
by xXxomegastreakxXx
Summary: This is a series of one-shots with my Hetalia OC, the State of New Hampshire, getting paired with various countries. Short summary is short.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Omega: **What up, people of FanFiction? I thought I'd do something special for ya, and I will be writing a new story to accompany the _Not So United States of Hetalia _storyline.

**New Hampshire: **But you're still working on that story; what's the deal with this one?

**Omega: **Actually, it's just a collection of one-shots pairing you with various nations, you lucky state XD.

**New Hampshire: **Huh! But I thought me and Virginia-

**Omega: **Hush, my little slave; You and Virginia are the canon pairing, but I want to have some fun and watch you suffer. (Just kidding.)

**New Hampshire: **Oh, dear god! DX

**Omega: **So audience, what country should the Granite State be paired with first? Since I'm against yoai, any suggested male countries will be in their Nyotalia versions. Leave your suggestions in the reviews.

**New Hampshire: **Help me! X(


	2. Fem Prussia

**Omega:** Ah, the first chapter of _NH x The World_! Sorry it took so long, I've been caught up in other things. ^_^;  
**New Hampshire:** ...  
**Omega:** What's wrong, Hammper?  
**NH:** Alright, who am I paired with?  
**Omega:** This request came from Procella... *reads note, snickers*  
**NH:** What? What is it?  
**Omega:** You're gonna be paired with none other than Prussia!  
**NH:** D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
**Omega:** Control yourself, it's Fem!Prussia you're getting paired with.  
**NH:** Oh, yeah... *blushes*  
**Omega:** Sheesh. This story is going to be told in the 3rd person, so don't get screwed up if you read _The Not So United States of America_.

* * *

*Knock, knock*

New Hampshire looked up from the TV at the sound of someone knocking on his door, still in his undershirt and boxers. Getting up, he ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair before opening the door. Almost immediately an albino woman latched onto him, "Kesesesesese! Hey there, Hammy."

"Hey, Julchen, "NH answered, still groggy from recently waking up. Tired eyes spotted a suitcase sporting the Prussian colors and asked, "Ludwig kicked you out again, didn't he?"

Prussia shrugged, "Eh, he had Idaho over for a movie. When I only tried to help speed up the romance, West got steamed and booted me out the door. What a thanks, right?"

She let NH go and he took her suitcase inside, while asking, "Lemme guess; you hid behind the couch, swapped the movie that Germany was going to play with one that had extreme sexual content, and yelled at him to do my sweet little sister hard?"

Julchen laughed, "You know me too well, bro." She raided a beer from the fridge while NH dragged the suitcase to the guest room Prussia usually stayed in. A snore drifted from the living room couch as she took a sip and caught her attention, drawing her into the living room. Vermont was fast asleep on it, wearing long-sleeved pajamas and a night-cap. Prussia poured some of the contents of her bottle on the sleeping state's face, making him sputter and cough before opening his eyes at her.

"Come on... why'd you have to go and wake me up?" He groaned, sitting up and wiping the alcohol off his face. NH came down, this time with jeans on and tugging on a white shirt that read "Don't Take NH For Granite" in bold green lettering. He looked at Vermont and said, "Good, you're awake. I've told you all I know, so it's time for you to go home, bro."

"All right," Vermont yawned, "Thanks for the advice you gave me, Zack"

Prussia put her chin in her hand, "Kesesesesese! I sense something's going on here that you aren't telling me, NH."

"It's none of your business, Prussia." NH said, but a girl with her blonde hair pulled into a pony tail popped up from behind the couch and said, "Hammper's been giving Vermy romantic advice!"

"MASS! Get the hell out of my house!" NH yelled before whipping out his shotgun and chasing the Bay State out the front door, firing a few shots after her. When he came back Prussia had a teasing smile on her face, "I never thought _you_ would be giving advice on love, NH. Isn't that France's specialty?"

The Granite State walked up to her and pressed the muzzle of the gun to her forehead, growling, "Try using that to your advantage, and I'll put a bullet in your head."

Prussia wasn't fazed, instead she put a hand on the gun and lowered it before drawing closer to him. She grabbed his shirt and slowly pulled his face closer to hers, until they were practically touching noses.

"You wouldn't do that," The former nation whispered, and NH turned a bright red, "You like me too much to do something as unawesome as that, and even if you did, I'd never let you hear the end of it. Okay?"

His mouth curled into a sneer, "You can be a real bitch, you know that?"

Prussia pulled away, chuckling, "Hey, that's why we're friends, _dummkopf_. Now in the kitchen and make me a sammich; I'm starving!"

Vermont looked at NH and asked when the albino had left, "Um, you're gonna let her get away with that?"

Zack sighed, "I try not to fight with her, it's more trouble than it's worth."

"I think you _like_ her, man," Before NH could react, Vermont kept going, "Now don't go denying it! I saw the way you looked at her when she left, how red you turned when she got close. I think that you're a lucky man; true she's loud and obnoxious, but you got the gift of being able to sit in the same room and not kill her, even when you threaten to."

NH was surprised by Vermont's powers of observation, "Yeah, but-"

"I wasn't finished," Vermont continued, "During the Cold War, you were the most aggressive I had ever seen you be. Alfred and the rest of us had to keep you from plunging us into real war with Russia, and you nearly tore Vietnam to pieces when she commented on how the countries behind the Iron Curtain were house slaves for Russia. All because you were worried about Prussia."

"Wait, weren't you coming to me for advice to help you with Quebec?" NH questioned, slightly annoyed, "Yes, I was worried about Prussia, because we're _friends_, you hear me? _Friends_, and that's all we'll ever be."

Vermont opened the door to leave, but turned his head back to his brother, "Fine, but at least think about it, and _then_ decide whether you're just friends, or something more." With that he went outside, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A week later, NH cooked popcorn, humming the lyrics of a song he had heard earlier that day. The reason he was so happy? Movie Night. Whenever Prussia came to stay over, they would watch a movie, usually of the suspense genre. It was a tradition that was highly anticipated by both friends, and was a welcome distraction from the stress of everyday life.

"Prussia!" He yelled, taking the nuclear-hot bag out of the microwave and tore the top off it before pouring its contents in a plastic bowl, "Time for Movie Night!"

"Hold on," She called from upstairs, "I just came out of the shower, and I can't find those god-damn towels!"

"Check the closet; there should be some there!" NH replied and picked up the movie DVD, inserting it into his BluRay player and pressing play. As the trailers rolled, Prussia came downstairs, her silvery hair still moist from the shower. Since Movie Night was a casual event, she wore a black tank top with grey sweatpants, and NH wore a graphic t-shirt and his usual dark blue jeans.

She grabbed a handful of popcorn and sat on the other side of the couch, tossing the fluffy snacks into her mouth, asking, "What kind of stupid movie did you get this time, _kumpel_?

NH punched her in the arm playfully with a, "Hey!" and Julchen just laughed at him.

"Anyway, _Preußen_," NH said, pressing play on the remote, "I know you like horror movies, but they're usually bloody and not a bit horrifying, so I found this suspense thriller that's supposed to be incredibly frightening. And there's no gore in it, keheheheheheh!"

Prussia rolled her eyes as the opening credits rolled with eerie music and a barren forest for the background, "First of all, if there's no maiming with buckets of blood being spilled, that just makes it downright boring. And second, your laugh sucks compared to mine, kesesesesese!"

Both shut up when the movie went into its opening scene, showing the protagonist as a 17-year-old boy with brown hair and grey eyes staying at a small town in the middle of a densely wooded area. He was visiting friends for the summer and seemed to be having a good time. Later on, as night rolled in, they had a fire on the outskirts of town and were roasting marshmallows when a shadow appeared in the woods, watching the children before slipping away into the night, haunting music accompanying it.

Prussia yawned, "Boooooring! This movie's shitty as hell, Za-"

"Quiet, woman!" NH cut her off with a hand over her mouth. He pulled it back with a yelp when he felt something wet slide across his palm, yelling, "Did you just lick me!?"

She put a sly smirk on her face as the state wiped his hand with a napkin, "That's what you get for trying to silence the awesome, kesesesesesese!"

Suddenly a scream from one of the characters made Prussia jump so high, she fell onto NH's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at the TV screen with wide eyes as a shadowy creature chased the friends through the forest. NH grinned maliciously, "For a movie that's shitty as hell, it sure seems to scare you plenty."

Prussia turned to retort back, but NH poked her in the side, making her yelp. That was a sensitive spot for a woman, though he didn't seemed to care, now poking her repeatedly there. Finally she grabbed hold of his wrist, but in trying to force his finger away, she accidentally directed it to poke her breast. NH immediately withdrew his hand, a dark red splashed on his face, with Prussia turning an equal color.

NH waited for her to move off him, but for some reason she stayed put, not saying a word and looking spaced out. When he asked her if she was going to get off him, she shook her head no.

"Can I ask why?"

Prussia, for the first time, showed a meek side of herself that NH never though he would ever see, "Because you're warm... and it's comfortable..."

A storm of thoughts and emotions swirled in NH's mind, but he decided not to argue the point and let Prussia stay there.

The movie continued, and after a harrowing experience in where the monster is outsmarted and killed by the main character, it ended with the teenager and his friends moving away from the small town. Not a great ending, but at least the suspense and musical score was good. It was in the middle of the movie that Prussia fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder and Gilbird nestled on her head. NH let a small smile to creep to his lips before nodding off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, NH woke up to find Prussia was gone. Then he smelled something good, and the sound of sizzling oil drifted from the kitchen. Groggy, he shuffled over to find Prussia cooking some sausages on the skillet, wearing his favorite apron that had the face of a Creeper on it. (For those of you who hadn't already guessed, NH is a major Minecraft junky.) NH noticed the large stack of steaming pancakes on the table, and the plate of bacon not too far away from it, either.

"I didn't know you could cook," Julchen turned her head and grinned, "Mornin', Hammper. And yes, I know my way around the kitchen; who do you think fed Ludwig?"

He came over and turned the knob for the burner control to three, and when she began to protest, NH told her, "You're gonna char the sausages if you keep the fire at high temp. You need to let it cook _slowly_ in the oil to get that fat in there, and really bring out that rich meaty flavor."

"Since when did you turn into an iron chef?"

NH smirked, "I have lots of French and Italian blood in me, _Preußen_, and I'm one of the best cooks in my family; It should be no surprise, then, that I am a bit of a gourmet."

Prussia gave him a smile, "Do you know how hot you are when you talk food?"

NH's face went red in an instant and he began to stammer unintelligently, while his platinum-haired friend laughed at him, "Oh _mein gott_, Zack! You should see the look on your face, kesesesesese!"

"That's not funny, _Preu_-" He was cut off when Prussia pushed him over to the table and had him sit, "_Ja_, it was. Now I'm gonna cater for you today, so sit down and keep quiet while I get the sausages on a plate."

He did as he was told as Prussia brought over the steaming plate of sausages and placed it on the table then sat across from NH. She gestured to the food.

"Eat and tell me awesome it is!" She ordered, and NH thought that she was pretty cocky to say that her food was good already. He took a small stack of pancakes and cut a piece out of it, popping it in his mouth.

Alright, he had to admit; it was pretty damn good.

Julchen smiled as she saw NH nod his head as he chewed, obviously enjoying the meal. She put some more food on his plate, then proceede to sit on his lap. Predictabily, his face flushed.

"What the- what's gotten into you today?!" He exclaimed, but was silenced by Prussia putting her finger on his lips.

"Sh. You don't mind if the awesome Prussia hand feeds you, _ja_?" In his mind, NH was reeling; his best friend had never acted like this before, so why now?

He felt a strip of bacon get put into his gaping mouth, and Prussia bit down on the other end, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. NH's confusion turned to slight annoyance as he demanded, "All right, enough with the charade, Julchen; what're you playin' at?"

"What, you don't like it?" She asked, eyes half-closed and a grin spread across her lips, "I know you're interested in me, Zackery Jones, and we've only held off this long because you were always on mission with SWAT and such. Now we can get to know each other better."

Before he could do anything, Prussia captured NH's lips with her own, forcing her tongue into his mouth and quickly gaining dominance. At first all NH could do was widen his eyes in surprise, absolutely not expecting this for today. He felt a small surge of anger at Prussia for taking advantage of him, but a deeper, more personal part of him told NH that this was right. And he had to admire her skill in the way she caressed his tongue with her own, which tasted faintly of beer. How intoxicating.

Finally he succumbed, and began to wrestle tongues with Prussia for dominance, but it was very clear that she was on top. They broke for air, panting. Prussia eyed the corner of NH's mouth.

"You have some syrup right there," She said, then licked it off. NH just shook his head with a grin as Prussia ran a hand over his chest, smiling naughtily.

"Your vital regions are next, kesesesesese!"

* * *

**Omega:** Well then, that's interesting...  
**NH:** Oh my god. 0.o  
**Fem!Prussia:** Oh yeah *naughty look* You're getting lucky, _mein liebe_.  
**Prussia:** *screams* That ain't right! Unawesome!  
**Omega:** If you like this story, fav it and/or follow it. Until the next chapter, I bid you _adieu_!  
**France:** HEY! Zat is my farewell, author bastard!


End file.
